


Can’t Keep My Hands to Myself

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Hair-pulling, Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: Misha can’t help himself. It doesn’t matter that you could get caught at any moment, he just has to have you.





	Can’t Keep My Hands to Myself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spnskinnyballs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnskinnyballs/gifts).



> A/N: Thank you @sculptorofbeginnings for looking this over for me!! This is for @spnskinnyballs’ challenge. The prompts I picked from her card are Misha and “Trust me?”. Also using the square Public Sex for my @spnkinkbingo card. And just for fun… check out the Misha scent by @scentsfromthebunker ;) xx  
> (All blogs are from Tumblr)

**_Warnings_ : Explicit language. Smut. Dirty talk. Public sex. Fingering. Unprotected sex. Hair pulling.**

**Bamby**

You watched from the sidelines as Misha address the crowd in front of him. There were so many people, all here just to see your boyfriend. It made you blush to think someone as extraordinary as him chose to be with someone as simple you.

He moved around the stage like he owned it, like all these people weren’t strangers, but friends. He joked and laughed, and never held back on the innuendoes. He was a crowd pleaser, because it pleased him to see everyone so happy. The guy was honestly so pure of heart and beautiful.

Turning on the stage to pace a few steps, he twirled the microphone in his hand and looked in your direction. Eyes meeting, you blushed lightly as he grinned and licked his lips. It was a short moment, but intimate nonetheless. Just that look in his eyes, the dark gaze he only ever directed at you… it made your panties melt.

Ducking your head, you looked away with burning cheeks. He turned back to the crowd, acting like he hadn’t just fucked you with his eyes during those two seconds. Two seconds where the rest of the world fell away, leaving just the two of you.

* * *

You were walking side by side with Misha, wandering through the hotel, trying to get to wherever he needed to be next. There were so many people around, so the security had you walking the edges, trying to stay out of sight.

Leaning in, Misha whispered in your ear. “Trust me?”

There was no hesitation before you nodded.

Pulling back, he looked at your two escorts… suddenly his fingers wrapped around your wrist before he ducked the two of you into a nearby room.

Leaving the door open, he pressed you up against the wall and covered your mouth with his hand. “Shh.” He held a finger up to his grinning lips.

Slowly, he lowered his hand. When you spoke it was in hushed tones. “What are you doing?”

He shrugged, stepping closer so you could feel every hard line of his body against yours. “I was thinking about you while on that stage.”

“You were?”

Nodding, he reached up to straighten your lanyard, purposefully brushing your skin as he did. Your eyes fluttered shut, and head fell back against the wall. He watched with darkening eyes, dragging his fingers up to cup your cheek as his thumb reached up to run along your bottom lip.

“Wanted to fuck you over my chair. Didn’t care that everyone would see. Hell… they’d probably like the show.” Grinning, he leaned in to ghost his lips over yours. “Bend you over, fuck you with my fingers, first. Make you squirm. Make you _beg_.”

Whimpering, you practically melted against him at the image now playing in your mind. Like a dirty movie of what never would have been, but you so desperately wished it was possible.

“You like that? The thought of my fucking you in front of others? Showing them how I make you scream my name? How you quivering a moan? How you’re mine?”

His hand dragged down your body, pressing against and squeezing your breasts before he continued south. Your lip trembled with anticipation, your eyes peeking open to watch as his fingers slipped under your skirt.

The first brush of his knuckles against your panties made your knees buckles.

As you whined, Misha shook his head at you. “Shh. Gotta keep quiet. I might like the _idea_ of people watching me fuck you, but you’re for my eyes only.” He pushed your panties aside and stroked your slit, watching your mouth fall open in a silent gasp. Chuckling, watching you already begin to fall apart, he slowly pushed one finger into you. “And I have plans, baby girl. Plans that I don’t want to be disturbed.”

You were left biting your lip to stay quiet as he began to pump the single finger. Soon he added another, pressing deep inside you, finding that spot that made your blood boil with ecstasy.

Misha watched you, watched the way you pressed yourself against the wall, clawing at the paint, trying you best not to make a sound. He was right there when your teeth released you lip, crashing his own onto them to muffle your cries as you came on his fingers.

Before you could recover he was pulling his hand away to undo his belt and jeans. Pressing against you, he lifted one of your thighs and wrapped it around his waist. Reaching between your bodies, he pulled his hard and throbbing cock from its confines, lifted your skirt, and thrust in.

“Oh my G-”

His mouth was on yours again, cutting you off as he claimed you all over. His thrust were hard and purposeful, driving into you at a pace that was too much and too little all at the same time. Misha knew what he wanted, and he knew how to get it, you just had to hold on and enjoy the ride.

Pulling away from you, he fisted your hair and turned your head sharply, forcing you to look at the door that was still ajar. It wouldn’t take much for anyone walking by to walk in and see the two of you.

“Watch them,” he grunted in your ear, still fucking you with that same deliciously torturous pace. “Watch them as they walk by while we’re in here, hiding, fucking. They could walk in, see this, catch us. They’d see you sucking my cock into that sweet pussy of yours. So fucking tight and wet. You’re a dirty girl, aren’t you?”

Biting your lip once more, holding back a whimper, you nodded.

“Touch yourself. Make yourself come on my cock and I’ll fuck you full. Make you walk around with my cum inside you, ruining your panties. You want that, baby girl?” Your walls clenched around him, answering his question. “Fuck,” he groaned, “you _do_ want that.”

Grabbing your wrist, he guided your hand between the two of you, bringing it to where he was thrusting into you. He watched as your fingers pressed against your clit and began to rub, starting slow at first.

“Yeah, just like that.” He nodded against you, groaning. Thrusting a little faster, tugging your hair a little harder, he used your body to reach his coming climax. “Wanna feel you choke my cock when I fill you up, baby girl.”

The rough timbre of his voice, his cock fucking into you, your fingers rubbing at your clit, and his grip on your hair forcing you to keep watching the door… it all pushed you over the edge.

Misha turned your head quickly, crashing his lips against yours to swallow your scream as you came. Clenching his cock, bucking against him, you came with a muffled cry. Tears stung your eyes, the pleasure almost too intense.

He was right there with you, spurting thick ropes of cum into your pussy. Spasming ever so slightly, losing his rhythm, Misha kept his word and fucked you fill.

When he pulled away you were both panting, foreheads resting against each other. He let your hair go to gently caress your face instead, as his gaze locked onto your parted lips. You whined lowly as his cock slipped out of you, but Misha was quick to pull your panties in place to prevent as much mess as possible- and to keep it pressed against your pussy.

“We should really go before someone finds us,” you noted, still breathing heavily as you straightened up your clothes and hair.

Eyes fixated on your lips, he nodded as he tucked his cock away. “Good idea.”

Yet he didn’t move. He remained standing there, almost pressed against you as his lust darkened gaze didn’t waver.

“Mish?”

“Hmm?”

“What are you doing?”

“Contemplating whether I should fuck you again, here and now. I don’t know if I can keep my hands to myself until we get up to our room.”

Reaching up, your ran your fingers through his hair. “If we stay here, someone will see us… they’ll see all of me. Do you want that? Do you want to share?”

Giving a short but gruff grunt, he shook his head. “Fuck no.” Then his hand was in yours before he was practically dragging you out of the room.

The urgency in his steps told you two things. It was going to take him no time at all to get you to your suite… and once you were there, you wouldn’t be going anywhere any time soon.

**Bamby**


End file.
